


I Gotta Get Back Home Soon

by hewhowritesinfreetime (bembemwrites)



Series: Ranboo's Adventures on the North [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, One Shot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/hewhowritesinfreetime
Summary: With the destuction of L'Manberg still fresh in everyone's mind, Ranboo is left with nothing to call a home for himself.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ranboo's Adventures on the North [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133492
Kudos: 97





	I Gotta Get Back Home Soon

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna write a Ranboo adoption arc, what do you want? And also, try to practice my descriptive writing, lol. Not trying to be accurate here, just the whole vibe of the streams and some of my personal touches while watching it. 
> 
> This was started to be written way back and there were so much lore that had happened, i cant keep up. Anyways, enjoy!

Ranboo sits alone in the confines of his obsidian-covered room with his pets endlessly making noise around him. The sounds that echo through the walls are not enough to quiet down the intrusive thoughts he has been experiencing for the last couple of days. It was quite fast actually; the horror of the memory book being misplaced, the minor terrorism Tommy and Techno has created when him and Fundy preps L'Manberg for the festival, his memory book made open for everyone, revealing he has been nothing but a traitor, and the destruction Dream has made just a couple of hours ago to the only place he considered a home.

"I lost so much. What would I do? I don't know… I don't know…", Ranboo mumbles to himself, his hands frozen in hesitation as to what to write next to his new and empty book, "I—"

"Ranboo?", a voice from outside called, providing Ranboo a small amount of clarity in the chaos which is his mind.

"Phil?", he tries to recognize.

"Hey, Ranboo. What's up?", the voice of Phil pulled him out of his thoughts and Ranboo started to head out of his panic room.

"Nothing much.", he said, nonchalant.

"It seems that you don't have any house to return to anymore.", Phil said, recalling the destruction he made to L'Manberg earlier with Techno and Dream.

"Oh yeah…", Ranboo exhaled, defeated.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?", Phil asked.

"No, actually. I don't", Ranboo confessed.

"Really? Well, Techno mentioned you can crash in our place since he doesn't really have anything against you.", Phil replied.

Ranboo hesitated on his tracks. He considered the proposal on his head a couple of times. "Uhh… sure. Where are you, Phil?"

"Oh, I'm still in L'Manburg. You wanna meet up?", Phil filled him up.

"Ok, heading there for a sec.", Ranboo answered as he thought the benefits of him staying over in the far north. The motion of just staying far away from the horribleness that is the crater and having little to no worry about drama with other factions since the duo upheld anarchy is such a surreal one.

He stopped to write Techno and Phil's name in his book, on the "Friends" page, and headed to the carnage.

———

"He said you can stay but not in the cabin. Too cramped. Not enough space for more roommates, I guess.", Phil noted to the half-enderman.

"Oh, it's fine.", Ranboo replied.

He looked around the white expanse around him and breathed in the chilling air. He could get used to this. His eyes catch a spot just below a mountain and tell Phil he will build there. It was behind the cabin, just far enough to not be seen from afar but near enough to run into when he needs to go inside the humble abode.

"Ah, that's a nice spot.", Phil commented.

"Thanks!", Ranboo said back.

"Ok, I'll be heading off. See you around.", Phil told Ranboo before disappearing.

"Ok, time to get back to order.", Ranboo said to himself and started to gather resources for his little shelter.

After some time, he came up with a little shack just hugging the lower part of the mountainside made with the nearby lumber that the arctic has provided in bountiful quantity. He set down his possessions, made some basic farms, and slept the night in his newly-made abode. It is quaint, but it will suffice.

"Well, I should get used to this, I suppose.", Ranboo said as he pulled himself to sleep.

———

Some days have passed since Ranboo's arrival in the north when he meets up with Technoblade.

"Hey!", Ranboo greeted the one who resides first in the area.

"Hello, Ranboo.", Techno replied back, his tone uninterested.

"So, Phil informed me you were staying around here.", Techno quipped at him.

"Yeah, yeah I am, actually.", Ranboo replied. "We actually raided a woodland mansion the other day, Phil and I, with Tubbo and Eret."

“Oh really? That’s nice.”, Techno remarked.

“I’m actually heading to another one…”, Ranboo confessed. “Do you want to tag along?”

“Sure.”, Techno answered. “Not bad to get a few more extra totems, I suppose.”

“Oh, one last thing before we go.”, Ranboo pulled out a netherite axe and gave it to Technoblade. “Since every time I came here, I have given you something. And I heard that you lost your axe. So I thought this might be beneficial for you.”

Techno inspected the enchantments and it was the same as his stolen Axe of Peace.

“Uhh, thanks… but we’re still not friends, you know what I’m saying...:”, Techno stuttered his words.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”, Ranboo replied.

“But! This is a nice gesture.”, Techno continued. “It’s not like my heart is warmed up or anything.”

“It’s like rent.”, Ranboo suggested.

“Well, yeah, like rent.”, Techno agreed. “It’s more like an obligation.”

“So, should we, like, go to this mansion you were talking about earlier?”, Techno recalled back.

“Oh, yeah. Let’s go”, Ranboo pulled out the map and ventured off.

———

"Welcome back!", the voice greeted him as he entered the obsidian room, hopefully for the last time.

"Hey…", Ranboo replied, monotone.

"Nice of you to go back here.", the voice cheerily stated. It still being Dream's voice sent shivers down Ranboo's spine. Ranboo took a deep breath in his lungs before speaking back.

"You are not real.", he said with every ounce of conviction he can utter up.

"What do you mean?", Dream's voice replied back.

"The things you said that are true, they are not real. I didn't blow the community house. I didn't help Dream prepare for the destruction of L'Manberg. I didn't betray anyone. You're lying.", Ranboo rambled.

"Are you sure about that?", the voice taunted back.

"You even got some TNT lying around somewhere in here.", the voice mentioned, "Helping Dream with his thing, him destroying L'Manberg."

"What do you mean I got some?", Ranboo started to pace around and when he broke one block off the wall, he was greeted by a chest. He clearly remembered he never put something in there and when he opened it, he saw two pieces of explosives.

"No, this is not from me.", he started to explain. "This was one of the ones that didn't explode when the attack was done."

"Are you sure about that?", the voice challenged Ranboo's claim.

"Yeah, I am sure. I don't even have good access to make TNT.", Ranboo continued.

"Well, you still help him out.", Dream's voice was beginning to stress Ranboo out. "He even entrusted you with something important."

"Wait, what something important?", Ranboo tried to ask but all he heard was nothing but the faint sound of the jukebox playing the purple disc, Mellohi. When the song faded out, deafening silence filled Ranboo's ear and he got out of the room, his feet moving on its own accord.

"What did he mean? Dream gave me something important? Come on, think. Remember.", Ranboo tried to ponder about the things he did in the past couple of days. Bit by bit, his memories started to come to him in a blurry vision. Mostly just him wandering aimlessly along the ground of the Greater Dream SMP and its surrounding areas, as well as the far away north, but he noticed a particular vivid moment.

"I met him in the nether?", Ranboo finally recalled, seeing something being dropped in front of him. He picked it up and looked at the figure in front of him.

_ Hello Ranboo.  _ the actual Dream spoke to him, sort of in the distant  _ I like this state of yours, I can trust it more than anyone here _

"Wait, what was that?", Ranboo thought for a second and suddenly, he just sees whiteness and something small.

"It's in the shack?", Ranboo quickened his pace and dashed to try to get to his home faster. He stares at it for a good amount before rummaging through his chests to find the missing item.

"No, you will not find it because the voice is lying and you never helped Dream in the first place. Right, right. Just got to be thorough, just gotta be thorough.", he looked at every corner and edge but he still hadn't found anything.

"Wait a minute.", Ranboo stopped for a second. "If I was going to hide something, of course I won't hide it along with my normal chests. I would…"

He looked down and gulped down. He pulled out his shovel and started to dig. He dug and dug and dug, destroying the ground he was standing on and around the house, until a chest revealed itself to him. He froze.

"What?!?", he looked at the chest in disbelief.

"If this has the disc, then that means that no one can trust me. Not even myself. It means that I did help Dream do all those horrible things. Means that I have put Techno and Phil in danger, literally the side that should not be dealing with this. Ok.", Ranboo tried to calm himself, but failed. He couldn't move a single muscle to get closer to the container.

"I can't do it…", Ranboo laughed at his own predicament. He slowly took the first step, then the next, and slowly opened the chest.

"No!", he exclaimed, the disc being the only item being contained. He held his head and crumbled to the floor.

———

Techno looks out the vast icy terrain, letting the silence of the place linger within his head. He mindlessly balances the axe Ranboo has given him in his hand and swung it in front of him. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him slowly approaching him.

"That's a dope axe, Techno.", Phil said to him, standing beside the pig hybrid.

"Ranboo gave it to me. As rent…", Techno quickly added the last phrase to save himself from the teasing Phil is starting to do.

"Yeah, sure… You still like it, though", Phil teased nonetheless.

"It is a pretty good axe, I'm not gonna lie.", Techno countered back.

"He's a good person, you know.", Phil tried to ease Techno's mistrust towards the new addition to the arctic. "When I helped him in getting himself out of lava, he did nothing but tried to repay my action back. He also did some things that benefited you, right? Try giving it back to him."

Phil settled a hand on Techno's shoulder. "I'll try to be open-minded.", Techno replied.

"That's a good start.", Phil commended him. Techno smiled at his long-time friend.

"By the way, have you checked up on him?", Techno tried to lighten the mood.

"Actually I am heading to his shack to do just that. Wanna come with?", Phil offered and Techno tagged along. When they ended their small walk towards the back of the cabin, however, they were not met with a pretty sight.

"What happened in here?", Phil tried to rummage through the huge mess that was Ranboo's shack. There were huge holes and piles of dirt stacked here and there. Ranboo's pets were left in the sheer cold, abandoned and almost at the brink of puffing out. The campfire in front was put out, it's embers have lost it's spark and heat, and all the chest are flung open.

"Where could he have gone?", Phil shrieked out, trying to sort some stuff in order but to no avail.

Techno inspected the site some more. He noticed some footprints on the snow and followed them. The tracks then suddenly stopped and he looked for the next ones. He then saw some prints being apart but being in the same direction as that with the tracks he was following. He was about to walk towards it and call Phil when he heard something vwoop behind him.

"Ranboo?", Techno heard Phil called out behind him, prompting the former to slowly turn around.

The Ranboo that was in front of Techno was nothing like the one he met a dozen of times before. His gaze was aimless, almost like he was in a trance. He was holding a grass block in his hand and when he turned away from Techno, he placed it in front of him. A sound of relief was released in Ranboo's mouth, although it was distorted and was guttural. He teleported a few meters away and started wandering in no direction.

"Techno, get to him!", Phil shouted at him from afar and made Techno unflinched from his spot. He then approached Ranboo with caution and slowly shortened his distance with him.

"Hey? Hey buddy…", Techno tried to call Ranboo's attention but failed. He's got one idea in mind on how easily he can make Ranboo focus on him but it was such a bad idea. Techno stared at Phil first, who was approaching them slightly through the thick snow, and the latter's shocked expression was enough that he got Techno's plan.

"Techno, don't you dare…", Phil warned him but Techno was already tilting his head up, eyes closed. When he was certain he was directly looking at Ranboo, he opened up his eyelids and stared at him. Ranboo unhinged his jaw and a deafening, truly horrific sound released from his mouth. Techno was quick to run and took off his armor so he can't hurt Ranboo with his thorns. He put his golden carrots on his other hand, ready, and tried to find a boat on his person while dodging Ranboo's onslaught against him. Phil, however, came prepared and already placed down one near him and Techno dashed to meet him. A hit landed on Techno and two-fifths of his health were gone in an instant. His heart started beating fast, the boat seemingly getting farther as he tried to approach it. Another hit landed and Techno swore he almost saw his life flashed between his eyes. With all the strength he could muster, he carried on and ran to the boat as fast as he could. Finally, he reached the boat and looked around for Ranboo. He munched on the carrots and he heard the same, guttural scream he heard a while back behind.

"We got him!", Phil exclaimed as Techno breathed a sigh of relief. Ranboo was finally held down sitting in front of the boat, shaking.Techno looked at Ranboo for one more time and wondered what had happened to him to transform in such a state of disarray.

———

"Ranboo? Ranboo! Are you there?", Ranboo heard the faint voice of Phil as he regained his consciousness bit-by-bit.

"How long has it been?", he heard Techno asked.

"About four hours, I think?", Phil replied.

"Is he still going to— oh! Nevermind.", Techno said as Ranboo started to shaken up by his awakening.

"What happened?", Ranboo's voice was groggy, combined with him just waking up and what feels like an extraneous use. He noticed he was sitting on a boat on land and Phil & Techno was watching over him. They set up a little campfire near him to keep themselves warm from the harsh coldness and logs to serve as their seats. He also noted that Techno was recovering from a mild injury, given by the fact that there are bandages near him.

"You don't know?", Techno asked back.

"What was the last thing you remember? Did you black out?", Phil's voice was soothing, patient. It made Ranboo ease a little bit and he tried to gather up his muddled memories.

"The last thing I remember…", Ranboo thought for a moment. "...was me finding the disc. Oh shoot! The disc!"

Ranboo hopped out of the boat fast and dashed to his abode. Looking at the state of his house, with piles of dirt and random bits of grass and stone on top of some, he searched for the chest again. When he opened it, the slot where the disc is suppose to be was replaced by a note.  _ Thanks for keeping it (: _ the note stated to him.

"What's wrong?", Phil's hand landed on Ranboo's shoulder and he jumped, frightened by the sudden contact.

"Woah there, big man! Chill. It's just us.", Phil calmed him down one more time and let him breathe. Techno was left behind, limping from his injuries but still was approaching the two.

"You are in danger.", Ranboo simply said.

"I'm in what now?", Techno finally arrived and rested from his walking.

"Both of you are.", Ranboo insisted. "I had one of the disc. I blew up the community house. You are not safe when you are with me, but I don't want to be left alone again. Please, I can't… I—"

"Slow down for a second there. A disc?", Phil interrupted Ranboo's mumbling. Ranboo nodded in response to the question. "Those things that Tommy is obsessing about?"

Ranboo nodded once more.

"Eh, we don't care. Besides, what even is the community house?", Techno continued on.

"Look, you can stay here, alright? You are not getting kicked off. Those problems are far away now, you understand?", Phil looked Ranboo in the eye and smiled, giving him reassurance.

"Well he can, if he doesn't fix up this huge mess. My property value, man.", Techno jabbed at Ranboo but Phil quickly glared at him. "I'm kidding, man."

"Okay.", Ranboo just breathed out before tears silently fell out of his eyes, the slight burn faintly being heard by the three of them.

———

Ranboo was just working on the cow farm when Techno walked up to him and asked if he wanted to help with the villagers in the basement. The whole incident of Ranboo attacking Techno has already passed a week and the latter has fairly recovered from the injuries he had. Ranboo tried to apologize numerous times with him giving gifts but Techno understood and denied the offerings, except for the enchanted golden apple which he gladly took with no hesitation. Phil thinks that the huge amount of stress triggered Ranboo's enderman side to go full control as a self defense mechanism but has yet to be proven factual. He and Ranboo fixed up the damage the shack has endured and Ranboo even planned to expand his shack underground. Techno traded with Orphan first before speaking up.

"So, do you still hear the voice you told us?", he said while holding the freshly acquired pearls from the cleric.

"Not anymore, honestly. Got a bit distracted, I guess.", Ranboo confessed and pulled out some emeralds from his pocket.

"Well good for you, I suppose.", Techno checked the trades of the other villagers before continuing. "You know about mine though, correct?"

Ranboo nodded and got himself some golden carrots from a farmer.

"For you, it is actually just you, picking Dream's voice as its form of communicating with you, your mind rationalizing the bad things you've done.", Techno finished up and headed to the ladder. "For me, all of them are foreign. I never met the people who might have these voices my entire life."

Ranboo followed Techno out of the basement, still listening attentively to the Blade. "I always had them ever since I can remember. Sometimes they are just noise, spouting random different phrases and I can manage to tone them down as I grow older, but…"

Techno turned around to his company and looked him in the eye. "... sometimes, they are just too strong."

"Especially when I go berserk, that's where they usually have me under their control.", Techno tilted his head. "You saw me with it, right?"

"Right…", Ranboo remarked, recalling the incident with the butcher army. Tubbo and Fundy were easily defeated and it took some dirty hostage taking of Techno's horse, Carl, from Quackity to hold Techno down.

"They usually chant and demand blood, that's what unites them most of the time, and it gives me so much power it's dangerous. I simply can't just deny their requests, I will lose.", Techno scoffed and went out the ground door. "They do, however, say some compelling stuff too that is quite positive."

Ranboo continued to follow him at the front of the house. "Really, what is it?"

Techno looked at his companion and smiled. "Letting you in here."

"Oh, that's nice.", Ranboo chuckled and breathed in his hand to warm them up.

They enjoy the comfortable silence they are sharing despite the howling, cold wind rushing around them.

"Come to think of it, we're not so different. You and I.", Techno broke the silence after a short while.

After that they both look at each other's eyes, both of them knowingly thought that it was true. They spent a few more seconds on the cold before heading back inside on the warm, cozy cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Criticisms, Tag Addition Requests and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Find me at Twitter, @m_e_arethyu !!!


End file.
